


Sleepless

by Archivisticc



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Affection, Comfort, Cuddles, Cuddling, Discussion of Death, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sleeplessness, ZADF, ZaDr, its brief, just a bunch of affection, nohurt only comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archivisticc/pseuds/Archivisticc
Summary: Just a quick cute fic idk testing my writing after not doing anything like this in a while I honestly don’t know if itll be any good but feel free to read it lol.
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> Please dont be too harsh on this I haven’t written in a while I’m just a himbo testing out his new keyboard >:]

Dib tossed and turned in his bed, it felt too big, even with his many pillows and his large frame occupying it he couldn’t help but notice something felt off. He couldn’t sleep and he didn’t understand why. Was it too hot? He tried kicking off the covers but it did little to help with his odd uncomfortableness, maybe he was cold. But Dib didn’t really feel like getting out of bed to find more blankets at this moment in time and god forbid he’d have to go downstairs this late and turn up the the heating. It was almost like the bed was missing something, nothing big of course otherwise he would’ve been able to tell what it was immediately but something vital enough to dib that without it his sleep schedule was shot. 

Dib tried adjusting his pillows, he even pulled some of his old stuffed animals onto the bed to see if that would help in any way; although if he was asked about this he would deny it ever happening and claim he hadn’t even kept these silly childhood comforts (paranormal investigators had no reason to keep teddy bears they were fierce and needed no reassurance from soft items. Thank you very much.) However this still did nothing. 

It wasn’t until he heard a gentle knocking against his window and that he truly registered what it was he was missing. Dib hurried to the window hurriedly unlocking it and dragging the bewildered irken inside and next to him in bed. 

“Unhand me at once Dib monkey!” Zim whisper screamed towards his captor, despite being mildly cross he knew better than to yell in the membrane house at this hour. Zim wished for company and if he woke the dibs father, or worse the Dib sister he would be thrown out immediately. Zim had also arrived at the Dib smellys house undisguised and did not wish to be found out all because of a little screaming. What an amateur mistake that would be and Zim was an almighty irken invader, he would not do that yes. But he locked his eyes onto dibs hand and slowly brought a claw up to remove it from his uniform, when he was violently tugged down onto the bed. 

There was a small noise of shock as the alien crashed against dibs chest, resting there for only a moment before lifting himself up to look Dib in the eye.

“Just be quiet,” Dib spoke softly, his voice causing the tension in zims shoulders to loosen. “I just need you here, now, with me. Just let me have this, have you. For a little while.” 

Zims mouth was shut, Dib had asked so nicely and it wasn’t like dib would not have done this for him he only adjusted where he was laying across his boyfriends body, while the Dib had grown so had Zim, not by much less than an inch but enough that he felt it counted for something. Being nuzzled into dibs chest ,while comfy, meant he had to strain his neck just to look up at his dib and he would have much preferred to be against his side. So that’s where he wormed his way to shifting himself down his chest and up against his side, the figure next to him made no complaints only held onto him tighter. A silent plea to just stay close.

And he did, dib stroked his face and peppered gentle kisses against what would I guess be his forehead. Zim contemplated leaving kisses on dibs head as well but it was just sooo big it would have take forever to leave kisses aaall over the dibs head so he resorted to leaving a soft kiss on his nose. That would do, he was sure it was enough as his dibs face lit up smiling in a way that was almost contagious. He knew he shouldn’t really be feeling this way, as an irken elite he shouldn’t have such primitive emotions but Dib brought out something in him and what good would resisting such an amazing feeling do. Besides he had learnt many years ago that his mission meant nothing to his tallest, if they ever came back to this dirt pile maybe they would have an issue but as it stands now. There was nothing to worry about. 

Dib payed attention to the calming breathing besides him, held the warmth close. He didn’t want to let go, Zim was his, and he was zims and he didn’t want it any other way he wanted to stay there with Zim, just basking in the warmth provided by his pak, gently tracing the bones in his jaw and just laying together. With him, without a need for conversation. Maybe he would stay like this with Zim forever, for all of his life he could have Zim and not worry about loosing him to sickness or death irkens seemed to live forever regenerating and never truly aging. sure Zim had matured but it was not as if this had shown outwardly, no signs of aging in the slightest. It had struck him as weird, the whole irken aging process. He knew that when Zim had come to earth he was only young possibly around the same maturity as him, he certainly acted that way. But now Dib was in higher education, he had an apprenticeship and Zim hadn’t moved on in the slightest. after skool had finished he’d retired to his base continuing to tinker on small inventions. It was silly really it was not like the irken could age enough to get to old age. But he was sure he would continue age as he was. 

“Zim.” He spoke in a hushed tone, checking if the invader had drifted off yet. when he got a grunt in reply, he assumed it was a go ahead for him to start talking again.

“When I get older and i eventually you know, die. What are you going to do? I mean don’t get me wrong you stress enough that you are an invader, and irkens don’t need life partners but I do worry about you sometimes. You seem just a little attached to me or I’d like to think you are.”

He did get a reply from the invader this time a coherent sentence and not just a grunt, “you will not die, dib thing, I won’t allow it.” 

Dib brought one of the smaller soft animals up to the invaders face and playfully bonked him on the head with it. “What are you gonna do exactly huh? Intimidate death with your oh so threatening height. You’re positively terrifying little dude so tall I’m sure he’ll just waltz away and leave me with you forever.” 

The invader snatched the toy from dibs hand and launched it at his huge head. “Zim does not believe in your stupid human death god, I will simply not allow you to die. You are zims after all what good is a life partner that only lives a fraction of your life time. I will ensure you are with me Dib. That is a promise” 

Dib smiled at this “that’s nice I suppose.” 

He sighed, bringing the one next to him closer. Pressing his nose into the gap between zims head and his shoulder. It was comfortable and soothing, dib wanted nothing more than to stay here forever just waiting out the rest of this promised life enjoying the invaders company. The connection was wonderful, enjoying the small buzzing sound that ran through zims body he began to drift off, feeling a hand being brought up to the back of his head. He could maybe get used to being held like this. It felt right. 

Just as dib was finally nodding off he heard Zim say something, “you are my dib, I can’t lose you, so do not think for a moment I would allow something as trivial as death to take you away from me. You are foolish.” He felt the irken press his, sort of lips, to his head and just close his eyes completely. 

He was finally able to sleep, no more empty bed. 


End file.
